Dance to the beat you player
by WhoAmI2575
Summary: Maximum ride is a beautiful teenager that is well known for her background, but she has a secret, she can dance and sing, what happens when the biggest player finds out and attempts to play her. Will she fall for him, or will he fall for her?


**totally random idea popped into my head. hope you like it.** **OH and, I'm sorry but I'm not James Patterson therefore, I do not own the characters to this story. By the way, in this story, jennifer Lopei is a made up character who is famous who is now a grandma.**

* * *

Max was the bad-ass girl of any school. She had a motorcycle that she called her baby, a father that was the boss of one of the most feared mafia, a mum that was the daughter of Jennifer Lopei. Her father was kind and caring but was often away from home because of his mafia issues, he was handsome for his age and had blonde hair and distracting brown eyes with golden specks, while her mum was incredibly young looking who was extremely beautiful with dirty blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

You'd think that because Max's grandma, Max would be famous and live in luxury. Well, the luxury part is wrong because her mum was kicked out by her grandparents after she married Max's dad, AKA a mafia boss, and her father was kicked out by his parents because he became involved with the mafia. Basically, it was just Max and her parents and she didn't mind it.

Max had inherited the death glare and the distracting eyes from her father, while she inherited her mum's beauty and hair color, her hair went down past her waist. She had been known by nearly everyone for her fighting skills and attitude. She was loved and cared for by all of the men in the mafia. They were her substitute uncles and grandpas. They were all like family to her and from when she turned 5, she was officially seen as a member of the mafia gang, the Werewolf mafia.

Now we come to today, where Max is super pissed off at Nudge for making her ears bleed. Nudge has been yapping on and on and on and on and on and on, well you get the point. Max went to a cliche HighSchool, there were the nerds, the geeks, the emos, uglies, normal people, the populars aka cheerleaders and the jocks?

Max wasnt really part of a group, she sorta had a group of her own, the badass realook hot group. They could fight, dress and look HOT.

This group included Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. **(everyone is the same age)** . Max was the sarcastic, rude, ninja hottie, Iggy was the phsycho bomb maker with his partner in crime, the prankster Gazzy, nudge, the gossip hacker, she could hack into anything and was the queen of fashion and gossip. Last but not least, Angel, the mind reader and manipulator. She was adorable and cunning.

The one thing that seriously ticked that group off was players, sluts and jocks. They had been asked,out by many of them before but they never accepted. The one jock that seriously ticked Max off was Fang, the mysterious hottie that never stayed with me girl for more than a week. Each one with broken hearts. Max hated Fang for it and had always wished to beat him up, although she never could, she would never admit it but, Fang was stronger than her.

Max pov

I headed over to the dance room, no oneKnut my friends knew this but, I was a hip hop dancis and I loved it, along with singing and rugby. Like always, the dance room was empty, I changed in one of the stalls into baggy long pant with a black hoodie. She had forgotten her hair tie so her hair was hanging loosely down her back.

She placed her radio stereo down on the left most corner and inserted the disk in, words blasted out, Max was focused on nothing but the music and the feel of her body.

I kept my feets on the tip crossing over othe other while extending my knees outwards, as I did this, I pressed my hands to my heart extending my elbows outwards. As I pushed my hands outwards while being still connected, my knees went inwards towards the other. I repeated this 3 times to the beat.

Then I pulled my hands high above my head while stretching my elbows out halfway. I spun around twice with my arms making a circular shape in the air.

I then pushed my arms out to either side and pulling them together to make a straight line in front of me just for a fraction of a second before pulling my hands in halfway with my elbows pointing outwards.

I pulled them towards my chest, pushing my chest out towards my hands. I then pumped my hands out again while pulling my chest in. I repeated this another 3 times while stepping right with my right foot and pulling my left foot towards it insills idling way across the smooth timber floor.

As I was about to continue, I heard someone breath in awe towards my right. How did I not notice them before? Abruptly I stopped and rushed to my stereo to stop it.


End file.
